Changing Hearts
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Senior Year were full of surprises, and Zoey and Logan growing closer was definately a surprise. Zoey/Logan, Chase/Quinn. For Maddie


**A.N: This is for Maddie. She wanted Zogan so here you go Maddie. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: No way do I own anyone in this. **

It happened so fast, no one could really process what happened.

It all started on November 10th, senior year. That was the day the casting call for Chase's new play, Miracles, was sent out. People who auditioned greedily looked at the board for their name, hopelessly hoping they were on the ones picked for the lead roles.

Zoey had been one of the ones that auditioned for the main role, and Chase had to admit, her acting had gotten better. Chase couldn't audition sadly, because he was the director and Mr. Forbes, the new drama teacher, wouldn't let the couple audition together, no matter how much they tried. Zoey auditioned alone as Chase watched, jealousy coursing his veins, as he remembered the multiple kisses the two main leads, Brooke and Matthew, shared together.

(Hey, Chase couldn't help but make the two main lead's names the last names of himself and his girlfriend. It was destiny)

Chase really wasn't worried that much. All the guys that auditioned were pretty bad, especially Wayne Gilbert.

(Who knows why Firewire auditioned? Maybe to meet a girl, Chase supposed)

The problem came when Logan Reese stepped up on that stage to claim his role as lead actor. Chase had gotten a little worried. Logan was still a fabulous actor. But why should he be worried? Quinn and Logan were still together and happily in love.

Of course, Lola also auditioned, and Chase had in his right mind to choose Lola as the main, but unfortunately, Mr. Forbes and Mark Del Figgalo (the other director) thought Zoey was the best, so Chase had to give the role up to Zoey and Logan.

Zoey was so excited when she raced up to the casting board. She took Chase's hand and hurried through the crowd, just as Lola and Vince came around.

"Hey Zoe, I'm excited, aren't you? I hope I got the main role, since Mr. Cranky Pants won't tell us who got what part," Lola said, directing a glare toward Chase. Chase smiled sheepishly.

"You'll find out soon," he said. The four made it to the board, which was filled with students, including Logan and Quinn. Zoey remembered hearing Firewire's protests.

"I got the part of Toot, the lackey?" Firewire said as he ran off with his friends. Zoey and Lola pushed through the crowd as Logan and Quinn came out. Quinn had a worried yet happy look on her face, Logan had his familiar smirk on his lips.

"Congrats Brooks, or should I say, Brooke? It looks like me and you will be spending a whole lot of time together," Logan said, holding tightly onto his girlfriend's hand. Zoey looked panicked and pushed people through the crowd, quickly scanning the list.

****

Miracles

**A Play Written By: Chase Matthews**

**Summary of Play: **Brooke and Matthew did not expect to fall in love. Through heartache, pain, and drama, these two will try to make it through their friendship, and find love with each other.

**Cast:**

**Brooke:**Zoey Brooks

**Matthew: **Logan Reese

**Wendy:**Lola Martinez

That's all Zoey looked at as she spun around, enraged. She had to act with Logan, again?! It was bad enough the first time! But Logan did change, and he loved Quinn now, so this should be easy, right?

So, now, it is December 19th, the night of the play's opening day. Zoey is nervous, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She doesn't know why she's nervous. She knows her lines really well. After all, Mr. Forbes made her practice with Logan every day. She remembers everything so well, where to go, what to do, when to get onstage and offstage. She was nervous mostly because of Chase. Chase is so worried lately, that Zoey might fall in love with Logan. Zoey keeps telling Chase it will never happen. Besides, Logan is happy with Quinn.

But spending time with Logan has seen a side of him Zoey's never seen before. He's so vulnerable and sweet. He tells her things he can tell anyone about. He talks about his girlfriend, and how much he cares about her. He tells her about his father, and how he feels unloved sometimes from him when he does something wrong.

Zoey listens, because that's how she is. The two are closer than anyone expected. Zoey and Logan are like best friends now, and Chase definitely has expressed how much he doesn't like this.

"Don't be jealous. The day I fall in love with Logan is the day Quinn quits science forever," Zoey reassures him several times.

Zoey smiles now, as Chase comes backstage to wish his girlfriend good luck. He pecks her on the lips, but now it doesn't mean anything. Lately, the attraction between her and Chase has been dead. Both her and Chase know that, but she will not say anything, and neither will Chase because once they do, everything will change, as will their friendship, and they rather fake still being madly in love than confront their feelings.

"Hey Zoe, good luck out there. I know you'll do fine," Chase tells her. Zoey smiles as she hugs her boyfriend.

"Thanks Chase. And this really is an excellent play. You definitely outdid yourself this time," Zoey says as Logan comes around the corner, Quinn beside him. Zoey notices she looks upset. Zoey wants to ask what's wrong, but Quinn smiles sadly and pecks Logan on the cheek.

"Good luck Logan," she says, giving Zoey a quick glance before leaving. Zoey and Chase both notice the tension in the air. Zoey sees Logan looking upset as well, and Zoey wants to know why. She feels a pang of sadness and wants to hug the boy in front of her, but before she can do anything, Mr. Forbes comes around the corner.

"Ready you two?" he asks. Logan and Zoey nod.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Logan says, and Zoey notices he doesn't sound like Logan. He sounds broken. But Logan covers it up as best as he can, with a faint smirk playing on his lips, but Zoey knows he's faking.

"Ok. Come along Chase," Mr. Forbes says. Chase gives Zoey a reassuring smile before following Mr. Forbes out. Zoey turns to Logan as she gives him a small smile.

"Nervous?" Logan asks her. Zoey nods, her blonde hair falling in front of her face again. Logan reaches over and pushes it back behind her hair. Zoey blushes subconsciously as he does this. He's close to her as he gives her a hug. Zoey can smell the cologne the put on himself. Zoey doesn't know why but her heart speeds up, and Zoey wonders if she's actually falling for Logan Reese.

It can't be possibly, he's dating Quinn and she's dating Chase. This cannot happen. Her heart can't speed up when Logan's here, she can't get all nervous when he's here. It's just not possible.

Logan lets go of her finally, as Zoey breathes in relief.

"Good luck out there," Logan whispers in her ear as the play begins.

The play is a success. Everything went perfectly, and Zoey and Logan were amazing. The kisses had been saved for that specific night, and when they kissed, Zoey knew Chase and her had to break up. She just doesn't love him anymore. She breaks up with him right after the play. It was a mutual agreement. Chase tells her he's fallen in love with somebody else. When Zoey asks who, Chase refuses to answer.

"It's too embarassing. I didn't think I'd fall for her," Chase admits sadly. Zoey nods as she kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she says. Chase realizes why Zoey breaks up with him, but he doesn't say it aloud. Because he knows Zoey doesn't want to admit she's fallen for Logan Reese. So, the two depart on a good note, and they promise to remain good friends. Zoey decides not to go for Logan just yet. She can't admit her feelings for Logan, since Quinn and Logan are still dating. It's silly anyways. So, for the next few days during the play's performances, Zoey keeps her love for Logan a secret.

* * *

It is now January 12th. Zoey notices Quinn and Logan haven't been spending time with each other for the past few weeks. It's like they're avoiding each other. Quinn hasn't been eating with them, and Logan has been avoiding everyone. Zoey decides to go see what's wrong, maybe it's something she can help out with. She finds the boy at Quinn and Logan's bench. He has his face buried in his hands, like he's crying. Zoey takes a seat next to the blonde boy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He glances up to her and she realizes he has been crying. He looks at her with his vulnerable brown eyes, which Zoey loves so much. Finally, he manages to say, "I guess I'm still upset about Quinn and I breaking up." Zoey looks surprised.

"Wait, what? When did this happen?" she asks. Logan takes a deep breathe before he tells her the whole story. The two broke up on opening night of the play, because Logan and Quinn both fell in love with another person. It is mutual, but Logan still loves her deep down, he just loves someone else more. When Zoey questions who it is, he shakes his head.

"I can't tell you. Not now. I don't know if she feels the same way. I mean, she was dating someone else who she loved dearly, and I don't know if she's over him yet," Logan admits. Zoey nods, heart broken. It couldn't be her, could it? Zoey, however, just comforts Logan till he's done crying. No words are exchanged, just the company is enough.

* * *

February 14th, Valentine's Day. It's the day of the dance, and Zoey and Logan are flying solo. They're the only ones, in fact. Stacey's going with Mark, Michael with Lisa, Lola with Vince, and Dustin, weirdly enough with Trisha Kirby. Dustin is doing this mostly to make Gabriella Dyrone jealous. And the weirdest thing ever, Chase and Quinn are at the dance together. Zoey finds it totally weird, but Chase admits it to her finally, after he asks Quinn to the dance. Quinn is the person he's fallen in love with now. He doesn't know how it happened, but it did, and weirdly enough Quinn admits to liking Chase just as much.

So now the two are at the dance together, happily in love and blissfully unaware of the depressed Zoey and Logan sitting at a table, watching everyone dance miserably. Zoey sighs as she sits beside Logan, drinking her punch. She wishes she were more brave, so she can admit her feelings to Logan and be done with it.

Finally, Logan turns to her as a slow song comes on.

"Do you want to dance?" the boy asks, nervousness all over his face, though Zoey doesn't know why. She nods as she stands up and the two walk onto the dance floor. Logan puts his hand on her waist, one hand in hers, as Zoey puts a hand on his shoulder. They start moving slowly to the music. At first, it is silent, but Logan breaks the silence.

"So, why didn't you come with a date?" he asks softly. Zoey shrugs, her blonde hair swaying helplessly.

"There's only one guy I wanted to come with, but I couldn't. I was too chicken to ask him. How about you?" Zoey asks. Logan shrugs as Zoey looks up into his eyes. He smiles very faintly.

"Same reason as you. There's only one girl for me, but I didn't think she would say yes. Turns out, though, she doesn't have a date either," he murmurs. He holds her head up as Zoey realizes who he's talking about. The music soon changes to another slow song, but Zoey and Logan are blissfully unaware. Zoey's blue eyes meet Logan's brown as a magnetic pull keeps them together. Their heads slowly close toward each other, their hands dropping to their side. No words are exchanged between the two.

Logan's eyes trace toward her beautiful shaped lips, Zoey looking at his big bright eyes. As if by magic, their lips connect in a soft kiss. It's unlike anything Zoey's ever felt. She brings her hands up around Logan's neck. The kiss deepens as the two don't let go. Logan's hands wrap around Zoey's petite waist. Zoey's hands squeeze his neck. They don't dare break the kiss, not caring who's watching. They only break the kiss a few seconds later because of the lack of air. Zoey and Logan have ridiculous smiles on their faces. She smiles.

"You're the one I want," Logan whispers in her ear. Zoey smiles.

"Same," she whispers, breathless as their lips meet once more in a blissful kiss. Logan breaks the kiss seconds later though, even though Zoey is pouting.

"Will you be my girlfriend Zoey Brooks?" he asks. Zoey nods.

"Of course, Matthew," she jokes as he smiles, bringing his lips onto hers once more. In the distance, Chase and Quinn, hands intertwined, smile.

**Ok, so that was my first Zogan oneshot. I personally think I didn't do a good job. I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of Zogan. I used to like it, but I'm just starting to like it again. So I really hope you like it Maddie. I did my best.**

**I'll have many more oneshots coming out for y'all. So, review, and tell me, did I do a decent job? I tried. Thanks guys!!**


End file.
